Historia de la decadencia y caída del Imperio romano
La Historia de la decadencia y caída del Imperio romano (en inglés original, The History of the Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire, conocida popularmente como The History) es una obra histórica escrita por el inglés Edward Gibbon (1737–1794), que aborda la decadencia y caída del Imperio romano. Consta de seis volúmenes publicados por primera vez en cuartos entre 1776 y 1789: el Libro I fue publicado en 1776, los Libros II y III en 1781, y los libros IV, V, y VI en 1788–1789. Está considerada como una de los mayores logros literarios del siglo XVIII, y como uno de los libros de historia más influyentes de todos los tiempos.Ver Enciclopedia BritánicaA principios del siglo XX, el biógrafo Sir Leslie Stephen ["Gibbon, Edward (1737-1794)," Dictionary of National Biography, vol. 7, (Oxford, 1921), 1134] apuntó la reputación de The History' como la de una obra de erudición inigualable, algo que el ámbito académico reconoce tan válido entonces como en la actualidad: Las críticas vertidas sobre su libro (...) son casi unánimes. En precisión, meticulosidad, lucidez, y en abarcar de forma extensiva tan vasto tema, la Historia es insuperable. Es el único libro de Historia escrito en inglés que puede considerarse como definitivo. (...) A pesar de sus defectos, el libro es a la vez artísticamente imponente e históricamente irreprochable como un vasto panorama de un período inmensamente largo. (Debe hacerse notar que ciertas corrientes historiográficas sólo reconocen su valor literario, pero no como obra de historia. Otros historiadores, e incluso algunos pensadores sociales, reconocen la plausibilidad de la tesis decadentista-moral, pero en general se cuestiona la extensión de la misma (y por tanto su influencia en el fin del Imperio), al no tenerse tan claro si la pérdida de las virtudes cívicas de las que habla Gibbon se produjo tal y como recogen las fuentes históricas que maneja Gibbon. Es un tema polémico, porque choca con la tesis más en boga en la actualidad, que habla de Antigüedad Tardía y no reconoce el fin del Imperio romano y la Edad Media como una época de oscuridad. Bryan Ward-Perkins, de la universidad de Oxford, en su La caída de Roma y el fin de la civilización (2205) ofrece lo que según él son pruebas que niegan el concepto de Antigüedad Tardía, destacando la degeneración en las artes, el comercio,..., pero ello no aclara tampoco si pudo deberse a una decadencia cívica o hubo otras causas. ) Doscientos años después de su publicación, el libro perdura sobre todo como hito y obra literaria, pero queda al margen de las corrientes historiográficas actuales, dado que el estudio del fin del Imperio romano en el tiempo transcurrido desde su publicación ha cambiado y evolucionado considerablemente; aun así, por su inmensa erudición, suele recurrirse a ella para recabar referencias históricas del período en cuestión. Además, la obra está considerada como una crítica argumentada y juiciosa sobre la fragilidad de la condición humana, y es por ello que sigue inspirando a historiadores y estudiantes de literatura inglesa, manteniendo un sólido prestigio que garantiza su reedición de continuo en la actualidad. Introducción La Historia de la decadencia y caída del Imperio romano narra la historia del Imperio romano en el período que va desde la muerte del emperador Marco Aurelio hasta la Caída de Constantinopla, desde el año 180 hasta 1453, y concluye con una retrospectiva de la ciudad de Roma en 1590. Aparte de describir los hechos históricos que acontecieron durante esos mil años, el libro aborda las causas, las decisiones y los comportamientos que condujeron a la decadencia y posterior caída del Imperio romano, tanto en Occidente como en Oriente, ofreciendo una de las primeras teorías explicativas de por qué cayó el Imperio romano. Al tiempo, la obra señala un paralelismo implícito entre dos imperios en declive, el Imperio romano y el propio Imperio Británico, que en la época de publicación del libro se hallaba inmerso en plena Guerra de Independencia de los Estados Unidos, y que en su historia reciente había sufrido sonadas derrotas (Guerra del Asiento, pérdidas territoriales europeas en la Guerra de los Siete Años,...) que, junto con una percepción negativa de la Administración británica de la época (corruptelas, sinecuras, crisis de liderazgo en el Parlamento Británico, caídas continuas de primeros ministros,...) habían acabado por convencer a la opinión pública británica de la decadencia de su propio imperio.Vid. Peter Burke, El Renacimiento De hecho, los temas de la virtud —que según Gibbon la sociedad romana perdió tras los Antoninos, a consecuencia en parte del cristianismo—, la libertad —perdida con la instauración del régimen imperial de la mano de "el taimado Octaviano"— y la corrupción —surgida por la pérdida de las anteriores—, que constituyen el núcleo temático central de la Historia de la decadencia y caída del Imperio romano, son auténticos legados de la antigua Roma que el Renacimiento y sobre todo la Ilustración vinieron a recuperar y reformular, y eran muy frecuentes no ya en los círculos intelectuales ilustrados de la Inglaterra de la época a los que Gibbon pertenecía, sino que estaban en boca de buena parte del público. Ello, entre otros aspectos, sitúa a la obra en plena Ilustración, dentro de la cual, por otro lado, vendría a ser una de las obras más representativas. En efecto, La Historia destacará por abordar y juzgar la historia romana empleando los ideales ilustrados (agnosticismo, escepticismo, racionalismo,...), planteando un enfoque histórico-filosófico inédito hasta entonces. La obra, muy detallada y precisa, hace que Gibbon sea considerado como el primer historiador moderno de la Antigua Roma.Ver David Potter, A Companion To The Roman Empire. (Malden, Mass.: Blackwell Pub., 2006), p. 100. Así, su opus magnum se caracteriza por el enfoque objetivo con que trata a los hechos y por el enormemente preciso y exigente empleo de las fuentes históricas,A principios del siglo XX, el biógrafo Sir Leslie Stephen ["Gibbon, Edward (1737-1794)," Dictionary of National Biography, vol. 7, (Oxford, 1921), 1134] apuntó la reputación de The History' como la de una obra de erudición inigualable, algo que el ámbito académico reconoce tan válido entonces como en la actualidad: Las críticas vertidas sobre su libro (...) son casi unánimes. En precisión, meticulosidad, lucidez, y en abarcar de forma extensiva tan vasto tema, la Historia es insuperable. Es el único libro de Historia escrito en inglés que puede considerarse como definitivo. (...) A pesar de sus defectos, el libro es a la vez artísticamente imponente e históricamente irreprochable como un vasto panorama de un período inmensamente largo. y por ello fue tomado como modelo metodológico por los historiadores de los siglos XIX y XX. El pesimismo y la fina ironía de la que hace gala era común en los escritos históricos de su época, que, influidos por los moralistas griegos como Plutarco, pretendían transcender la mera descripción histórica. La redacción de la obra es, a juzgar de muchos, impecable, y escrita con un característico estilo dieciochesco, preciso, elegante y formal, muy propio de una época dominada por el crítico, poeta y lexicógrafo Samuel Johnson; efectivamente, James Boswell señaló, ya en 1789, la profunda influencia del estilo del Dr. Samuel Johnson en la redacción de la Historia de la decadencia y caída del Imperio romano.Ver La vida de Samuel Johnson (1791), de James Boswell. En el elogio final a Johnson, Boswell, pese a su enemistad personal con Gibbon, lo cita como un excelente ejemplo de la influencia de Johnson en el estilo literario de la época, e incluso ofrece un fragmento de The History a modo ilustrativo. Aunque publicó otras obras, Gibbon dedicó gran parte de su vida (1772–1789) a redactar la Historia de la Decadencia y Caída del Imperio romano. En su autobiografía, Memorias de mi vida y escritos, Gibbon deja claro cómo la redacción de dicha obra prácticamente se convirtió en su vida, y compara la publicación de cada uno de los seis volúmenes al nacimiento de un hijo.Patricia B. Craddock, Edward Gibbon, Luminous Historian. (Baltimore: Johns Hopkins Univ. Press, 1989), 249-266. Un estudio atento de la obra, y sobre todo de sus notas, demuestra el profundo conocimiento que Gibbon tenía del período descrito, y la maestría con la que empleaba una infinidad de fuentes históricas. Teoría de Gibbon En la obra, Gibbon ofrece una explicación sobre la caída del Imperio romano, tarea hasta entonces complicada debido a la carencia de fuentes exhaustivas, si bien no fue el primero en tratar sobre el tema;Ver por ejemplo la famosa tesis de Henri Pirenne (1862–1935), difundada a principios del siglo XX. Con respecto a fuentes más recientes que las antiguas, Gibbon posiblemente recurrió al breve ensayo de Montesquieu, Considérations sur les causes de la grandeur des Romains et de leur décadence, y a una obra previa al respecto publicada por Bossuet (1627–1704) en su Histoire universelle à Monseigneur le dauphin (1763). Ver Pocock, EEG. para Bousset, pp. 65, 145; para Montesquieu, pp. 85-88, 114, 223. Montesquieu ya lo había hecho, por ejemplo, en su Considérations sur les causes de la grandeur des Romains et de leur décadence (1734), y también la expone como ejemplo en El espíritu de las leyes. La mayoría de sus conclusiones derivan directamente de los registros y crónicas que estaban a disposición de los historiadores del siglo XVIII: las obras de los moralistas romanos de los siglos IV y V, caracterizadas por el pesimismo con el que veían desaparecer el orden romano de los siglos anteriores. Estos autores influirían sobremanera en Gibbon, sobre todo en muchos de los planteamientos teóricos que hizo al construir su teoría. Causas Así, según Gibbon, el Imperio romano sucumbió a las invasiones bárbaras principalmente debido a la pérdida de las virtudes cívicas tradicionales romanasJ.G.A. Pocock, "Between Machiavelli and Hume: Gibbon as Civic Humanist and Philosophical Historian," Daedulus 105,3(1976), 153-169; y en Further reading: Pocock, EEG, 303-304; FDF, 304-306. por parte de sus ciudadanos. Estos se habrían vuelto débiles, delegando la tarea de defender el Imperio en mercenarios bárbaros que se hicieron tan numerosos y arraigados en el Imperio y sus estructuras que fueron capaces de tomarlo al fin. Los romanos, según él, tras la caída de la República se habían ido volviendo progresivamente "afeminados", poco deseosos de vivir una vida militar, más dura y "viril", al modo de sus antepasados. Ello habría llevado al abandono progresivo de sus libertades a favor de la tiranía de los césares, y habría conducido a la degeneración del ejército romano y de la Guardia Pretoriana. De hecho, Gibbon ve como primer catalizador de la decadencia del imperio a la propia Guardia Pretoriana, que, instituida como una clase especial y privilegiada de soldados acampada en la propia Roma, no cesó de interferir en la administración del poder. Ofrece continuos ejemplos de la injerencia de esta guardia, que él llamó "las huestes pretorianas", cuya "furia licenciosa fue el primer síntoma y causa primera de la decadencia del Imperio romano", poniendo de manifiesto los calamitosos resultados de dicha injerencia que, al incluir varios asesinatos de emperadores y demandas continuas de mejores soldadas que el erario no podía sobrellevar, habrían desestabilizado al Imperio. Al abundar en las causas de la decadencia cívica, Gibbon encuentra un culpable en el cristianismo, que según él predicaba un modo de vida incompatible con el sostenimiento del Imperio. Argumenta que con el auge del cristianismo surgió la creencia en una existencia mejor tras la muerte, lo que fomentó una mayor indiferencia sobre el presente entre los ciudadanos romanos, haciendo que desapareciera su deseo de sacrificarse por el Imperio. El pacifismo cristiano habría acabado con el espíritu marcial que había dominado la sociedad romana, y la intolerancia de los cristianos para consigo mismos y para con los demás habría sido una fuente continua de inestabilidad. Gibbon, como muchos otros intelectuales ilustrados, veía la Edad Media como una edad oscura llena de superstición conducida por el clero, y creía que no había sido hasta la Edad de la Razón cuando la Humanidad pudo recobrar el progreso comenzado en la Edad Antigua. Curiosamente, al plantear el supuesto pacifismo cristiano y su desinterés por la vida terrena, Gibbon y sus coétaneos se estaban haciendo eco de los textos de la apologética cristiana de los siglos III-V d. C., en la que tales puntos de vista son muy frecuentemente justificados y ensalzados: es común hallar apólogos cristianos de la época en los que se compara el belicismo y la violencia de los romanos paganos con el pacifismo y la virtud de los cristianos mártires. Tesis y críticas Con todo, Gibbon plantea una teoría decadentista, en el sentido de que ve como causas primeras de la caída de Roma a problemas endógenos, y también decaísta, en el sentido de que ve como causa final de la caída de Roma a problemas exógenos (las invasiones bárbaras), incidiendo no obstante en las primeras: planteará la decadencia como surgida de la propia sociedad romana, incapaz de mantener el espíritu (lo que él llama númen) virtuoso y viril que había propiciado el predominio romano durante la República; con un marcado desinterés por los asuntos públicos que él achaca en primera instancia a la propia constitución del régimen imperial, incidiendo así en la pérdida de las libertadas republicanas como una causa subyacente, y que habría llevado a la debilidad del Senado frente a los césares y a la Guardia Pretoriana; con la creciente autocomplacencia y desinterés por los asuntos terrenales debido al cristianismo;... Todo ello habría llevado al abandono de los asuntos públicos y militares, y, con las invasiones bárbaras, habría acabado por llevar al Imperio a su colapso. Es interesante hacer notar ciertos aspectos de la teoría: el primero sería que no es completamente novedosa, en el sentido de que la tesis decadentista-social (pérdida de la virtud cívica) puede hallarse ya en la obra de Montesquieu, y estaba bastante aceptada en la época; el segundo, que por primera vez se incluye al Cristianismo dentro de la decadencia, lo que huelga decir que causó gran polémica; el tercero, que sus críticas sobre el cristianismo, que le generaron grandes problemas en su tiempo, se centran más en la polémica debido al martirio cristiano, en la visión negativa que tenía del emperador Constantino, y la negativa a reconocer como totalmente verídicos los datos que los apologetas cristianos ofrecían respecto al cristianismo primitivo (son famosas sus críticas a Eusebio de Cesarea, al que se dice que denostó en privado llamándolo el peor historiador de la Historia); tercero, Gibbon comenta un enfriamiento del clima europeo, al hacer notar cómo los bárbaros del norte cruzaban el Danubio helado en invierno para invadir el imperio, algo de lo que hoy en día jamás se ha oído: hay quien ha querido interpretar en esto que sugirió que el cambio climático pudo tener su parte en la caída de Roma, si bien Gibbon lo menciona como un hecho militar, y no lo investiga más; cuarto, que Gibbon se hace eco de muchas de las opiniones que la sociedad inglesa de la época tenía, sobre todo en lo referido a la corrupción del poder político, la visión negativa del clero católico, el desprecio al arribismo social y al fanatismo religioso, las propias tesis decadentistas, su valoración positiva e idealizada de la época altoimperial,... Empleo de las citas y fuentes históricas Las citas de las que Gibbon hace uso muestran, con profundo detalle, el manejo que hace de las fuentes en su obra, que incluyen desde las antes mentadas crónicas moralistas hasta documentos que datan de la época imperial, e incluso, por primera vez en un historiador, monedas para valorar la importancia y las políticas de ciertos emperadores. El detalle y la cautela con las que las trata, valorando la importancia de cada documento en su contexto, señalan a Gibbon como el primer historiador moderno. Además, fue uno de los primeros en emplear la numismática como manera de datar reinados, sobre todo durante la Crisis del siglo III. La Historia de la decadencia y caída del Imperio romano es notable por el empleo —a veces errático, pero muy exhaustivo— que hace de las notas documentales y de la investigación histórica. El historiador J.B. Bury, quien 113 años después escribiría su History of the Later Roman Empire..., hizo uso de las investigaciones de Gibbon como punto de partida para su obra, señalando la increíble profundidad y exactitud de la obra de Gibbon. Es algo destacable, de hecho, que la obra de Gibbon sea muy habitualmente el punto de partida de las investigaciones históricas del período que tratan: al contrario de muchos historiadores contemporáneos suyos (entre los que destacan David Hume, Montesquieu, incluso Oliver Goldsmith escribió una Historia de Roma,...), Gibbon no quiso contentarse con emplear fuentes secundarias en su obra, y trató en todo momento de recurrir a fuentes primarias, haciendo un uso tan exacto de ellas que muchos historiadores modernos aún citan su obra como la referencia fundamental en lo concerniente al Imperio romano de Occidente. «''Siempre he tratado''», escribió Gibbon, «''de beber de la cabecera del río; mi curiosidad, al igual que mi sentido del deber, siempre me ha urgido a estudiar los originales; y si alguna vez estos han eludido mi búsqueda, he señalado con cuidado esas evidencias secundarias de las que algún pasaje o hecho estaban forzados a depender''».Prefacio al Volume the Fourth de Gibbon, en la edición de David Womersley, Edward Gibbon — The History of the Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire, vol. 2 (New York: Penguin Books, 1994), p. 520. La Historia de la decadencia y caída del Imperio romano es, sin lugar a dudas, un monumento literario, y un formidable adelanto en lo que al método histórico respecta.A principios del siglo XX, el biógrafo Sir Leslie Stephen ["Gibbon, Edward (1737-1794)," Dictionary of National Biography, vol. 7, (Oxford, 1921), 1134] apuntó la reputación de The History' como la de una obra de erudición inigualable, algo que el ámbito académico reconoce tan válido entonces como en la actualidad: Las críticas vertidas sobre su libro (...) son casi unánimes. En precisión, meticulosidad, lucidez, y en abarcar de forma extensiva tan vasto tema, la Historia es insuperable. Es el único libro de Historia escrito en inglés que puede considerarse como definitivo. (...) A pesar de sus defectos, el libro es a la vez artísticamente imponente e históricamente irreprochable como un vasto panorama de un período inmensamente largo. Controversia de los capítulos XV y XVI El primer libro de la obra no se publicó inicialmente en un sólo tomo: al publicarse en volúmenes de a cuatro, se dividió en tres tomos. Los dos primeros fueron bien recibidos y hasta admirados. Sin embargo, el tercer y último tomo sembró la polémica desde el momento en que vio la luz, y Gibbon fue denostado como un «pagano» y un «descreído»; a nadie se le olvidó tampoco que había sido anglicano, luego católico, de nuevo protestante, y finalmente agnóstico, y se mofaban sugiriendo que sólo le faltaba hacerse mahometano.Comentado jocosamente por James Boswell en Life of Samuel Johnson. La animadversión que Boswell sentía por Gibbon queda patente en toda la obra. Ver también los diarios de Elizabeth Montagu al respecto. En el tercer volumen de a cuatro, en los capítulos XV y XVI, Gibbon va estudiar el surgimiento del cristianismo y su establecimiento como principal religión del Imperio, pero lo hará atacando virulentamente la historia oficial de la Iglesia católica, en especial uno de sus principales símbolos, a saber, el martirio cristiano, tachándolo de mito interesado. Dado que la Iglesia católica ostentaba el monopolio sobre su propia historia, y como sus interpretaciones al respecto eran consideradas sacrosantas, los escritos de la Iglesia rara vez habían sido estudiados con rigor previamente, mucho menos cuestionados. Para Gibbon, no obstante, los escritos de la Iglesia pasarían a ser fuentes secundarias y extremadamente parciales, que despreciaría frente a las fuentes primarias del período que estaba estudiando (ésta es la razón por la que se llama a Gibbon el primer historiador moderno). Además, aparte de reducir el martirio durante las persecuciones cristianas a su justo tamaño, en dichos capítulos Gibbon expone su teoría en virtud de la cual la caída de Roma bien puede achacársele, al menos en parte, al advenimiento del Cristianismo. Quizá una buena muestra de la fina ironía con la que Gibbon desmonta la imaginería milagrera cristiana, y de su escepticismo en lo que se refiere a la historia oficial de la Iglesia, sea el siguiente párrafo, encontrado en el capítulo XV: También compara los reinados de Diocleciano (284–305) y Carlos V (1519–1556), sosteniendo que ambos eran bastantes similares: ambos reinados estuvieron sometidos a continuas guerras, imponiendo excesivos impuestos; ambos eligieron abdicar a edades parecidas; y ambos eligieron un retiro tranquilo tras dejar el poder. Críticas Tras su publicación, salieron a la luz numerosos tratados criticando la obra, y Gibbon se vio forzado a defender su trabajo con réplicas. La presión social a la que se vio sometido lo obligó a acabar los siguientes volúmenes en Lausana, donde podía trabajar en soledad. Los ataques más vigorosos se centraron en el tratamiento que hacía del cristianismo; su obra fue incluida en el Índice de Libros Prohibidos. No obstante, para mediados del siglo XX, al menos un autor reconoció que «''los historiadores de la Iglesia reconocen la justicia de las principales posiciones'' Gibbon». Mártires De acuerdo con Gibbon, los paganos romanos fueron mucho más tolerantes con los cristianos que lo que fueron los cristianos entre ellos, especialmente una vez se convirtieron en la religión oficial. El número de muertos de manos de los cristianos en sus persecuciones internas fue mucho mayor que los que produjeron las persecuciones instigadas por el poder Romano. Gibbon estimó que el número de cristianos ejecutados por otras facciones cristianas excedía el de todos los mártires que durante tres siglos murieron en el martirio a raíz de las sucesivas persecuciones contra los cristianos. Esto además contradecía la historia oficial de la Iglesia, según la cual el Cristianismo triunfó en buena medida porque se ganó los corazones y las mentes de la gente gracias sobre todo al inspirador ejemplo ejercido por los mártires. Gibbon demostró que la costumbre de la Iglesia primitiva de tratar de mártir a cualquiera que confesara su fe ayudó a inflar las filas de los mismos: sin más que comparar dichas cifras con las de las persecuciones modernas (guerras de religión,...), Gibbon demostró lo exagerada que era dicha cifra. El cristianismo como causa de la caída y de la inestabilidad En palabras del propio Gibbon: |(Capítulo XXXIX)}} Historiadores como David S. Potter y Fergus Millar han negado que la caída del imperio se produjera a consecuencia de una especie de letargia producida por la adopción del cristianismo como religión oficial. Según ellos, ese punto de vista es «vago» y carece de gran evidencia que lo sustente. Otros, como J.B. Bury, quien escribió una historia del Bajo Imperio romano (''History of the Later Roman Empire, from the Death of Theodosius I to the Death of Justinian; Londres, 1923), afirmaron que no existe evidencia alguna, más allá de los escritos de unos cuantos moralistas de la época, con respecto a la apatía de la que habla Gibbon. La teoría de Gibbon no es la más popular en los tiempos modernos: en la actualidad, se tiende más a analizar los factores económicos y militares que influyeron en la decadencia y caída, si bien es relativamente habitual mencionar al cristianismo como una causa subyacente, sobre todo por la inmensa corrupción política que supuso.Ramsay MacMullen, Corruption and the Decline of Rome. (New Haven: Yale Univ. Press, 1988); Thomas S. Burns, Barbarians Within the Gates of Rome: Study of Roman Military Policy and the Barbarians, ca. 375-425 AD. (Bloomington: Indiana Univ. Press, 1995). Historiadores como Henri-Irénée Marrou en su Décadence romaine ou Antiquité Tardive? (¿Decadencia romana o Antigüedad Tardía?) niegan incluso las tesis decadentistas, al señalar que el así llamado fin del Imperio romano fue una época de renacimiento en los campos espiritual, político y artístico, notablemente con la aparición del arte prerrománico y del primer arte bizantino. Para Pierre Grimal, «''La civilización romana no está muerta, sino que da a luz a algo distinto de sí misma, asegurando su supervivencia''». Desprecio del Imperio bizantino Cosa común en su tiempo, Gibbon estaba cargado de prejuicios en contra del Imperio bizantino, al que veía como una prolongación del «afeminamiento y molicie» del Bajo Imperio, que tanto se despreciaba en los círculos intelectuales ilustrados. Así, su estudio sobre el Imperio de los griegos, aunque brillante en cuanto a contextualización (le llevó a abordar incluso la historia de China para explicar a los mongoles, y realizó un intensivo estudio del mundo árabe), es tenido como la parte más débil de su obra, a la que algunos historiadores como John Julius NorwichVer John Julius Norwich, Byzantium (New York: Knopf, 1989); Byzantium: the Apogee (Londres y Nueva York: Viking Press, 1991). o Steven RuncimanVer Steven Runciman, Byzantine Civilization (1933), o también 1453: La caída de Constantinopla. Runciman, en ambas obras, viene a reclamar una revalorización de la historia bizantina, frente a las posturas prejuiciosas de la Ilustración y de Gibbon. acusan de falta de entusiasmo y llena de prejuicios. En la actualidad, frente a la postura de Gibbon, la historiografía ha revalorizado bastante la historia bizantina. Notas Bibliografía * # # * # # # # Enlaces externos * Historia de la decadencia y ruina del Imperio Romano, obra completa en descarga libre: tomo I, tomo II, tomo III, tomo IV, tomo V, tomo VI, tomo VII y tomo VIII. Categoría:Index Librorum Prohibitorum Categoría:Libros de historia sobre la Antigua Roma Categoría:Libros del siglo XVIII Categoría:Historiografía Categoría:Libros de 1781